Dangerous Love
by kazycat
Summary: It's time again to return to Hogwarts for Harry and the gang and they are in their 5th yr when two mysterious girls arrive. The guys start to act weird. What are these two hiding?? PLZ R+R!


Chapter 1.  
  
Another summer holiday passes another gruelling time with the Dursley's. How could he take it any longer? It was getting worse and now that he was older he wouldn't take any shit from them!  
  
"POTTER, GET DOWN HERE!" a yell came from downstairs. Harry had just been doing to homework very quietly in his room when his Uncle shouted through the house making the windows rattle.  
  
He growled. This had been the third time this week he'd called Harry downstairs to say something to him about being a selfish, freaky child. Not like he hadn't heard it before.   
  
He reluctantly raised himself from his desk and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where everyone was situated.  
  
"What is it now??" he mumbled.  
  
"Don't take that unruly tone with me boy. It's enough hat we have taken you under our wings again!" he bellowed at him.  
  
Harry chuckled under his breath.  
  
"What are you laughing about you devilish little brat??!!" Uncle Vernon yelled angrily.  
  
Harry glared at him and remembered that now he was no longer an underage wizard and was able to do unthreatening magic out of school grounds.  
  
"Um Uncle Vernon, did you realise I'm now in the fifth yr at Hogwarts?!" he muttered.  
  
"Don't mention that stupid and awful freaky school of yours! I don't want you to mention your weird and disgusting kind in this house!" he cried getting red in the face. With that Harry had finally snapped. He quickly reached inside of his pocket and pointed his wand at Uncle Vernon.  
  
Aunt Petunia shrieked in fright and backed away mumbling and gasping at the sight.   
  
"Mummy can you make me some...argh!!"   
  
Dudley walked into the kitchen turned around and saw Harry pointing his wand at Vernon and gave a high-pitched girly squeal as he ran to Aunt Petunia.  
  
"You take that back!" Harry growled. Uncle Vernon was completely white by this point. As he opened his mouth to speak his chins wobbled and his fat lip trembled.  
  
"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry...I take it back!" he stuttered in absolute terror.  
  
Harry didn't remove his glare. He stared at the weak fool in front of him.  
  
"As I was saying, fifth years at Hogwarts are no longer under the restriction of not using magic outside of school grounds. So that means I can do anything to you. Anything, and if you call me downstairs one more time to bitch about my kind I'll turn you into a little pig like Hagrid did to Dudley! Remember, I think you'd look just perfect with a tail and snout!" he said grinning broadly.  
  
Vernon nodded over and over again until Harry lowered his wand.  
  
"Good..." he replied slowly walking back upstairs. He heard a faint weak squeal and a thud signalling Aunt Petunia's fall to the kitchen floor.   
  
His blood stopped pumping so hard to his heart and he thought of what he'd just done. He'd never done anything like that before except when he'd lost his temper at Aunt Marge.  
  
Since that little incident Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley had stayed out of his way, said nothing to him or about his 'kind'.  
  
Somehow the holidays seemed to fly so much faster without them on his back and in no time he was meeting his friends in Diagon Alley again.  
  
"Nice to see you Ron, Hermione!" he said looking at his friends.   
  
"Good see you again Harry!" Hermione cried hugging him.   
  
"Harry I'm sorry I couldn't send you a present for your birthday but we had to take Errol to the pet store because he has gotten sicker so mum said I couldn't send anything." Ron said handing him a poorly wrapped present. But Harry was obliged by anything. Hermione had sent him a small galaxy on a key ring and when you pressed a button on the side it would project itself so you could walk around the galaxies and planets. Harry thought it was brilliant plus it helped him with his astrology homework!  
  
Harry unwrapped the thing within and it fell out onto his hand.   
  
It was a glass ball with a hole in the top. Harry looked at it and tried to figure out what it might be.  
  
"It's a good wish ball. You write a wish on some scroll paper and than slip it in the hole. When it comes true it turns an awkward pinkish colour!" Ron explained pointing at it. Harry nodded.  
  
"Thank you Ron!" he said smiling at his best friend. Ron smiled back.  
  
The day consisted of finding their books getting fitted for new robes and looking at the Quddict Supplies. Hermione's parents were still surprised at everything even after five years of doing this same routine. Hermione chatted away to them explaining everything.  
  
*~* The next day*~* (I can't be bothered writing more!)  
  
People were quietly queuing around the entrance to platform 9 and 3 quarters. Luckily there weren't many muggles around the train station that day.  
  
  
When on the platform the three moved up the train to look for seats but every room seemed occupied. Finally one was left but was being occupied by two peculiar looking girls.  
  
One had vibrant rich red hair with big curls and bright green eyes. The other had bright blonde sleek hair and brown eyes. They sat quietly next to each other not making a sound. Harry awkwardly knocked on the door.  
  
"Um, excuse me, is anyone else in this carriage?" he asked politely. Both girls turned their heads in his direction and stared at him.  
  
"No..." the red head said smiling, "Come on in!"  
  
With a bad silence in the compartment the three sat down on the other side after placing their things above them. The girls didn't look at them but out the window. There was a sudden jolt and the train hooted signalling the leaving.   
  
  
"So, do you think they are first years?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
  
"I don't think so, they look older." Harry replied. Both looked at the girls and nodded.  
  
"Stop whispering and be polite!" Hermione said clearing her voice, "Hello, my names Hermione Granger. What's yours?"  
  
The girls looked at her at a sideways glance and didn't say a word.  
  
"Well......" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"So much for being polite!" Ron said with a short chuckle.   
  
Time drifted by, as well as the food trolley and the nice witch selling her delicious items!  
  
They found the sunset quiet early that after-noon and still the girls had not made a sound. They watched carefully as the trees went flying past.  
  
"They're weird!" Ron snapped. Hermione hit him.  
  
"Ron, don't say that. They might be shy!" she growled smiling sweetly at the pair who did not move or look back.  
  
The train steadied to a halt and everyone had changed into their clothes. They left the train and heard the usual call from Hagrid leading the first years up to the castle.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and a few others from their house entered a carriage leading them past the gigantic iron gates up to the magnificent lit up castle, fire flicking in the windows.  
  
They were all lead up to their house tables and waited with anticipation for the first years to walk in. Slowly they heard the creaking of the great hall doors opening and in walked scared first graders with surprised expressions. Everyone in the hall turned to watch them pile in.  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat at the teacher's table and addressed the first years.  
  
"Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he announced. There was a round of applause and he sat again. As usual Professor Mc'Gonaglle came back inside with a stool and a very withered old looking hat.   
  
"When I call your name," she said looking upon them, "You shall come up here place the hat on and be sorted into your houses! Ok, Alison Hackle."  
  
A small girl with lots of freckles and piggy tales walked up sat down and Professor Mc'Gonaglle placed the hat on her head. Suddenly it came alive and shouted loudly "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
This continued with other boys and girls. Many times Gryffindor was yelled out. With every house there was a round of applause. There was no one left but those two girls the three had seen on the train.  
  
"Look Ron!" he cried pointing to the girls. They were standing tall, next to each other.  
  
"Now fifth years you shall have two new girls in your year. Eei Rose!" Professor Mc'Gonaglle called out. The girl with sleek blonde hair walked slowly up to the seat and sat down. Professor Mc'Gonaglle placed the hat on her head. It sat for about a minute before it yelled out sharply "GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Gryffindor cried out in applause. The girl walked to their table and took an empty seat on the end.  
  
"Selinka Rose!" the Professor called. The red haired girl slowly walked to the chair placed the hat on her head and it yelled out most instantly "SLYTHERIN!"   
  
The Slytherin table yelled out at their new fifth grader. She quietly walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco Malfoy, as that was the only seat left down the long table.   
  
"How strange!" Hermione pondered helping herself to some pumpkin juice.  
  
"What?" Harry asked taking a bite out of his broccoli (Hey it's not all bad! You should try some!)  
  
"Normally if you are family then you are placed in the same houses but these two went to completely different houses." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah......"  
  
Harry slowly looked down the table to the girl sitting at the end.  
  
She was strange...  
  
Kaz; Well this is a really different turn for me! I normally write about CCs, now I'm turning to Harry Potter. Oh well, I wanna see some romance already between some people so I added two new people! You liking so far?? Oh well PLZ R+R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
